Sorry
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Kitty knows it's her fault. She knows that she needs to say. She just doesn't know how Marley is going to react. Oneshot


Everyone walked into the choir room one last time after we had been disqualified from Sectionals. I had come ahead of time and planned something. I had placed a letter where I hoped that she would be sitting. I knew that I had made a mistake and I had to fix it. Everyone said it was Marley's fault, but it was mine for putting the ideas in her head. I never meant to actually hurt her. I don't even know why I did it. Seeing everyone lash out at her for it only made me feel worse. Santana was right. I am a bitch.

"I would like to sing one last song." I announced. The piano guy had left, so I had to sing it a Capella. At the same time, Marley opened up the letter.

**Dear Marley**

**I know that I made a mistake. I know that I did a lot of bad things but nothing hurts me worse than seeing people get mad at you for something I did**

_Oh I have a lot to say  
Was thinking of my time away  
I miss when things weren't the same_

**It's not your fault for losing Sectionals. I put those ideas in your head that you needed to be thin. The truth was that I tampered with your **_**Grease**_** costumes. You were never gaining weight to begin with. You were thin and beautiful. I don't know if I can say this to your face. Please don't cry over losing. I don't think I could take it**

_Cause everything inside never come outs right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

**I know that someone once said that you can't take back the mistakes that you make. I want to try. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that I can earn it. I understand if you never want to see me again. Just please don't make yourself throwing anymore. I'm sorry that I hurt you like this. Aside from the bulimia, I enjoyed being your friend.**

_I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the thing I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love you sing  
I love all your sounds  
And Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry_

**I hope that you read this and realize that I am or was singing to you. Like I said, don't blame yourself for losing the competition. If I wasn't so jealous of you getting the role of Sandy, none of this would have happened. I keep thinking back to when we sang that duet together. You did need a hero. You needed one to save you from me. I could blame it on parents that leave me home alone every night. I could blame it on wanting to be in Coach Sylvester's good graces, but I won't. I'll full responsibility for my actions and know what a bad person I am. After all that I've done, I miss how you used to be. After high school, no one is going to care who starred in the musical but everyone remembers the people who hurt them.**

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the thing I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love you sing  
I love all your sounds  
And Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry_

**It's been a day and I want you to know that I didn't sleep at all last night. I stayed up all night writing this letter and trying to find the perfect song to express my emotions. Even if it we hadn't been disqualified, I probably would have resigned from Glee Club. I know that it would have meant to a lot to you to get out of Lima and go to Nationals. I know that this wouldn't make it up to you, but have an uncle who works for Sony Music Group. He told me that I could record sometime but I think you deserve it more.**

_Every single day I think about we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it _

**Once again I'm sorry. Sincerely, Katherine Jane Wilde**

_I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the thing I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love you sing  
I love all your sounds  
And Baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry_

I stopped singing and then made my way out of the room. As I made my walk of shame, I couldn't help but notice there were footsteps behind me. The feet were running.

"Kitty, wait." Marley pleaded as I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you want, Marley?" I asked. "Do you want to slap me, punch me, tell me how much of a bitch that I am. You should get to hurt me the way that I hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you, Kitty." Marley responded. "I accept your apology."

That confused me. How could she just forgive me like that when I was so mean to her? Even though, I didn't mean to hurt her, I still did and I shouldn't get off so easily.

"Why?" I asked. "I faked being your friend, I made you delusional and caused you to faint and lose Sectionals for us. How can you forgive me so easily when I can't even forgive myself? You can't do it. It doesn't make any sense…"

She pressed her lips against mine lightly. That made me stop talking. Now I was even more confused. She then started to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

I decided to join in at that point.

**I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever**

_Every little thing that you do  
__**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
**_Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

**Oh it feels like the first time every time  
**_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_**Don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

"Okay that was…wow." I commented.

"Yeah." Marley agreed.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I don't think that I've ever been surer." Marley stated. "There is just one thing that I want to know, were you telling the truth when you said that you threw up too."

"I've done it a few times when I'm having a bad day." I admitted. I don't know why I was being so vulnerable.

"How about we both making it so neither of us throws up ever again?" Marley suggested.

"If this gets any more afterschool special I might throw up now." I joked. "We have a deal girlfriend."

The first song is Sorry by Buckcherry and the second song is Amazed by Lonestar. I just wanted to see Kitty apologize and then got the idea to add Amazed to it. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
